The Music of Us
by songofpurplesummer
Summary: Written for the PuckBerry Shuffle Challenge. A series of drabbles set to an iTunes on shuffle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Everyone's doing these lately, and I love reading them, so I figured I'd try out the iPod shuffle drabble challenge. So tonight at 1 AM, my iTunes went on shuffle and I had about three minutes to write each of these drabbles. Forgive the sloppiness, they were written in a very short period of time. Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bowling for Soup- High School Never Ends**

_A/N: They've become friends at this point, but they're just barely past the acquaintance stage in their relationship._

"Berry. You need to eat." His voice brought her out of her stupor. She pasted a smile on her face and turned to face her friend.

"Honestly, Noah, I'm fine. I had a big breakfast. I'm just not hungry." _So now two banana slices count as a big breakfast? Rachel, listen to him._ Rachel's mind seemed to be screaming at her, but it was fighting a losing battle. There was a louder voice in her mind, just barely whispering loud enough for her to hear, _You're never going to make it if you look like __**that**__. Get prettier or kiss your future goodbye._

Puck let out a low growl from his chest. "Berry. _Eat._"

Two months later, when they've become best friends and she still has yet to eat more than an orange slice in his presence, he grasps her face in his hand and forces her to look him in the eyes.

"Please, Rachel. You're not going to make it to Broadway if you're dead. You have to eat."

Rachel smiled, the glow not reaching her eyes. Puck struggled to find a hint of his best friend in her eyes, but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Noah, I have to look good if I want to make it. Look around at school. Do you see any cheerleaders that look anything less than perfect? If you want to make it in McKinley or in the world, you have to look good. High school never ends."

And suddenly her tears start spilling over, and after a moment she's full out sobbing against his chest, and Noah Puckerman can feel his heart's shattered pieces falling throughout his chest.

* * *

_A/N: After college. For the sake of this drabble, they both went to the same college or colleges in the same town, and Rachel didn't study in NY._

**Come Back to Me- David Cook**

They're standing in the airport, talking like they always do, when suddenly it hits her- she's _leaving. _More than that, she's leaving _him_. Rachel Berry is finally reaching for her dream and heading for New York, but she's leaving her boyfriend in Lima. Suddenly, Rachel feels her heart fall into her feet as she throws herself into Noah's arms, beginning to cry as she feels him bury his head in her hair.

"Rach, I'm going to miss you more than you'll ever know." His voice is raspy and defeated, and it kills her to know it's because of _her_ it sounds like that. "But babe, it won't be forever. Remember that. You have to come back, okay?"

She feels herself nodding and stepping out of his embrace only to look in his eyes- bloodshot and baggy, it was obvious he'd been losing sleep over this- and pull him in for a final desparate kiss as they call her flight number.

"I'll come back to you, I promise. As long as you'll take me, I'll come back to you."

"I'll wait here for you forever, babe."

So she steps on the plane, sobbing as she sits in her seat and moves to turn off her phone. She flips it open- choking on her tears as she looks at the picture of the two of them, smiling and happy, set as her background, and reads her unread text message from her boyfriend.

_Broadway's not gonna be the same after you get to NY. And if you don't come back, I'm gonna come to you. I love you._

For the first time since this morning, she actually smiles, knowing that while nearly everything in her life will change after this year, one thing won't.

She'll still have him.

_

* * *

  
_

**Take a Bow (Male Version)- Ne-Yo**

"I'm sorry," his voice cracked as she began to push him out of her bedroom. "I didn't think bringing it up would make you this upset."

"Oh, you're sorry. You honestly think everything will be fine if you just say you're _sorry_?!" Rachel was obviously at her wits end. She was now in tears, screaming at Puck as she began closing the door- him on one side of it, him on the other. "Puck," he winced at the nickname- she hadn't called him that since they had started dating- "Please, just leave. I _don't _want to have this conversation. _Ever._"

And with that, she slammed the door in his face.

They fell to the floor at the same time, both of their backs against the door. Rachel had admitted defeat, but Puck had other ideas. He'd never actually loved someone before- not until Rachel Berry- and he'd be damned if he'd lose her to an offhand mistake.

"Rachel, I am not leaving until you open the door."

He heard her sniffle. He kept talking to her without a response, beginning to talk about anything and everything he could think of that might make her happy- their first date, their first kiss, their first 'I love you'. Anything that would make her talk to him. He had been sitting against the door frame for at least an hour was beginning to run out of stories when suddenly he heard a distinct _click _and felt the door behind him disappear against his back.

"I love you."

"I'm sorry."

Both of them began speaking, and neither of them were sure which of them said which statement. All they knew was they were both stupid for ever thinking they could be over.

* * *

**Home- Daughtry**

_A/N: After Rachel leaves for NY._

Rachel Berry sat down on her tattered, holey couch, lost in thought. If she closed her eyes tight enough, she swore she could see Noah Puckerman's face right in front of hers. She could almost feel the tender touch of his lips on hers; She could almost smell his cologne in the air. She had been living in New York for three months now. Three months, she thought. Three months of torture.

Every night, it was the same routine. She'd begin thinking of her mohawked boyfriend and wallow in her own self-pity until the phone rang, signalling their nightly call that started at 7:00 on the dot every night and rarely ended before 3:00 or 4:00 in the morning the next day.

She glanced at the clock on the sidetable. _6:59._ She focused on the blinking of the colon in the middle of the clock, knowing every blink signaled one second closer to her call. Seconds later, though it seemed like lifetimes, the phone finally began to ring.

"Noah," she sighs.

"I miss you," was all he could get out before she began crying. When he asked her what was wrong, all she could get out was "I can't do this without you."

When their phone call ended that night and she lay in bed, trying to sleep, she imagined her arms were his, and she wrapped them around herself. But her arms were too small and delicate . She needed his warm, strong, arms around her.

She'd told herself she'd be strong this week. She lied to herself.

It's Saturday night, and she almost made it a week, but she didn't

She cried herself to sleep that night with only one thought on her mind.

"I want to go home."

* * *

**Here- Idina Menzel**

**_A/N: Before dating._**

"Rach!" His smile warms her up all over, even in the midst of this snowstorm they're having. It's crazy, she's never seen this much snow in her life before in her life. She's never been a fan of snow, but she thinks that after today, she might have to change her mind. Watching her best friend's smile grow as he falls into the white flakes makes her think that maybe snow isn't so bad.

"Come on! You won't believe how much fun this is." She's never seen him this happy. She's become his saviour ever since the baby drama was revealed to everyone and he lost Finn. Since then, they've become great friends, but she's never seen this childish side of him before, and it gives her a funny feeling all over.

She laughs, yelling back at him, "You look like a dork."

He stands up, brushing the snow off of his pants, and slowly makes his way over to her. "You need to learn how to have fun in the winter, Berry."

And suddenly, she's cold. It takes her a minute to register the cause: Puck has just pulled her into the snow.

"NOAH!" she screams, before sitting up and seeing him on the ground next to him with an odd glint in his eyes.

"Rachel," he smiles. "You're beautiful. You know that, right?"

Suddenly, her cheeks are beet red, and it's not from the cold.

**It Sucks to Be Me- Avenue Q**

He's sitting on the stage, wishing nothing more than to just be _dead, _when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up, finding himself face to face with Berry.

"What do you want?" he spits out and she winces at his tone.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know today must have been very difficult for you." Puck barked out a sarcastic laugh.

"No shit, Berry. My best friend hates me and I don't get to be involved in my kid's life. Yeah, today has been a little hard for me."

She looks at him, and the next words that come out of her mouth make him think she can honestly read minds.

"Look, it seems like right now you need to be alone with your thoughts, but I just want you to know I'm on your side for this, and unlike most of the glee club, I don't think what happened is any more your fault than it is Quinn's or Finn's, and I'll always be here if you need someone to talk to."

With that, she walked away, leaving Puck in his own misery. _Look at the bright side, Puckerman,_ he told himself.

_At least one person's on your side._

_

* * *

**Julie Roberts- Men and Mascara**_

Rachel woke up alone in her king-sized bed on Sunday morning. Normally this would be nothing new, but on August 24, this was completely new territory. Last night, she had given herself to someone for the very first time. _Her first time_, she recalled sadly. _And now no one was here with her. _ She should have known better. She shouldn't have given herself to a hunter like Noah Puckerman. She should have known he would leave in the night, not bothering to tell her goodbye.

She refused to let it get to her, but of course it did.

Last night, he had told her she was 'the one'. But that wasn't the worst part.

She had believed him.

She smiled a watery smile, remembering what her fathers had always told her. "Be careful, baby. They'll tell you they love you, but don't forget. Men and mascara _always_ run."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I was thinking the other day, and I realized I posted 7 drabbles for the shuffle challenge...the normal posting is 10. I honestly felt like such an idiot :P So here's the other three, and I may post a few more in a couple days as a way to apologize for my carelessness.

* * *

**Alcohol- Brad Paisley**

Rachel's giddy.

For the first time in her life, she's letting loose completely, and doing whatever she wants. She's going to regret it in the morning, but for now, she's having the time of her life.

"Noah," she slurs, to the point where Puck isn't even sure if it's his name she says, "I love you, I love you soooo-" Puck chokes back a laugh at her never ending 'oh'- "much. This stuff is amazing. I don't know why I didn't try it before."

Puck smirks before responding. "You're too good, Berry. I always knew you'd be a fun drunk."

She starts laughing, and it's then that he realizes she's one of _those _drunks- one that never stops laughing once they start- and so he shuts her up by slamming his lips against hers.

For the first time in his life, Noah Puckerman is drunk on something that is definitely _not _alcohol.

He's drunk on Rachel Berry's kiss, and it's better than any buzz he's ever gotten before.

* * *

**The Internet is for Porn- Avenue Q**

"Berry. You left your iPod in my car," Puck begins, and he has that glint in his eye that honestly scares Rachel- "and you'll never guess what I found on it."

She can't think of anything off of the top of her head that could be used as blackmail on her iPod- all that's on there is showtunes- when he finally tells her the dreaded song.

"What the hell is 'The Internet is for Porn'? Seriously, do you have anything you want to tell me? I didn't know you were into that shit."

She groans and slinks into her seat.

Puck only smirks in response.

* * *

**Let Love Be- Elliott Yamin**

When he first sees her smile at something _he _says, Finn brushes it aside. She's still crazy about him, he knows that. There's no way she'd ever pick the background singer over the leading man. Besides, she knows what Puck's like. She knows he's a major ass, and she knows what he's after in every relationship he has. She's not stupid enough to fall for someone like Noah Puckerman. She's smart enough to fall for someone like Finn Hudson. He reminds himself that he'll always have Rachel Berry wrapped around his finger in case something goes wrong with Quinn. But she keeps smiling at _him _more and more, and it's beginning to drive Finn insane.

Two months later, when the baby debacle unfolds and he loses Quinn, he figures it's time to give Rachel her chance- she's been waiting in the wings long enough. So no one is more surprised than he when he kisses her as tenderly as he possibly can and she pushes him away immediately, whispering,

"I don't feel anything for you like that. I'm sorry."

He knows she's got the hots for someone else, but he doesn't ask who. He already knows. He just can't believe she's stupid enough to fall for someone like Puck.

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
